a weird summer between sirius and remus
by blackrosewithreddewdrops
Summary: something weird is going on during this summer with sirius and remus sirius gets remus pregnant where as remus gets sirius pregnant
1. Chapter 1

A weird summer between Sirius and Remus

It was a dark and rainy day and Sirius had just finished talking with Remus on the phone he was coming to live with him for the summer. Sirius was so happy he would have one of the marauders with him for an entire summer he started to think wait what would he eat for dinner I don't eat anything ohno well I should go to the market now and with that very thought he apparated straight to the market to buy some food for dinner. As he was strolling down the aisles he bumped into a man with bright green eyes and jet black messy hair that stuck out everywhere the man turned out to be none other than Padfoot or as some people called him James potter one of the other fellow marauders. "Why hello Padfoot how is your summer so far?" Sirius asked him, just then someone apparated into Sirius and knocked him over it was Remus he was so skinny lately just like he was when he was a werewolf. "ow oh Sirius there you are I saw you weren't at your house and you had left me a note that said you were at the market in case I got there early so I came here sorry I bumped into you." Remus managed to say in between all the tangle and struggle he had caused. While James helped them to their feet he replied to what Sirius had asked him "oh it's going good just the fact I got lily pregnant and well she doesn't get any nicer than she normally is so yah she kicked me out of my own house tonight so I went to get myself dinner and her a present so she will let me in for the night." As he had said this he started rubbing the back of his head and remembered she had hit him with her black boots. "Haha!" both Sirius and Remus said while trying to hold in their laughter. "Wait you got lily pregnant?" Remus started to realize getting bug eyes. To be continued…………….read and review if you don't I will be very sad l


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus POV

December 25, Dear Diary, Today I ran into Sirius and James at the grocery store today. What a coinkydink huh? Well anyways I had been talking with Sirius on the phone earlier today and we talked about how I would be staying at his house for the summer. Then we said goodbye to each other and then I was thinking about Sirius then I realized his birthday was coming up and I didn't have a present for him yet so I had apparated to the store and I bumped into him literally! Anyways today I will be packing all my things I need to take with me for the summer and then tomorrow I will be apparating to his house! Yay! I can't wait. Well that's all for today.

Yours til the tree grows tall,

Remus Lupin.

_Hmmm….. Maybe I should just apparate to his house tonight? I think that would make a lot more sense wouldn't it? Hmmm…I think I will just call him now and ask him if I can come as soon as I finish packing my things._ He thought to himself. I found my two-way mirror and immediately Sirius' face showed up. "Hey Siri!" I said to him. "Hey Reme. What's up?" I replied saying "Oh not much. I was just thinking wouldn't it make more sense if I were to pack my stuff and then just apparate to your house tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow? I mean I've already started packing my things and I only need to pack my potions. What do you think?" For a moment there was no answer from him just his face looking down which always meant he was thinking something over. "Sure why not? Now that I think about it you're right it would make more sense. Ok then I'll be waiting for your arrival. Bye Reme!" He finally said. "Ok then bye!" I answered and I turned off my two-way mirror and packed that along with my potions and I closed my suitcase. I set it on the floor in front of the kitchen counter and I grabbed my wand off of the table. I then aimed it at the suitcase and said "Reducio. That's better." Now that my suitcase was small enough to fit in my pocket I was ready to go. I then apparated to Sirius' house and knocked on the door.

Sirius POV

I opened the door to find none other than my favorite marauder standing right in front of me. I leaped at him and I hugged him tightly taking in the lost scent that omitted from him. It smelled so good and it felt so nice to be in his arms again. "Well what are you waiting for," I said as I let him go from my clutching hug. I ushered him into the house saying "come on in. I made dinner for us is it ok? Or did you already eat dinner?" I looked him up and down letting my eyes come to a stop at his gorgeous looking body. I couldn't help but grin seductively not hearing what he had said and only hearing my own thoughts. Then I noticed him waving a hand in front of my face and soon snapped out of my 'sexy train of thought' and said "What did you say I'm sorry I must've missed it?" He then sighed shaking his head and rolling his eyes then he said "I said I already ate dinner and I'm not hungry but I'm not tired either usually I am but not today." Sirius thought to himself _it's either now or never Sirius. Just tell him how much you missed him and then ask him if he would hmm…what would be a good way to lure him into his bed? Ugh I've wanted to see that beautiful body for years now's my chance to do so and I don't even know how I'm supposed to get that chance. I know I'll ask him if he needs a back massage or just a massage in general then he would have to take off his shirt! Good thinking Sirius you're a genius. I love me! _


End file.
